Jingle Bells
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Not a song fic. What happens when Emily invites certain guests to Christmas dinner? Read and find out. Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the song Jingle Bells. Chapter 3 is now uploaded!
1. Rory and Lorelai

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said as she walked into the diner and set her purse down on the counter, before sitting down herself.

"Hey" Luke answered back as he took a coffee cup, and poured her some coffee.

"Thanks. This is what I came for," Lorelai giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "That's what you always come in for."

Lorelai made a face at him. "Don't, Rory and I come in here for regular food too?"

Luke made a face right back at her. "And what do you always order with your so called regular food?"

Lorelai looked sheepish. "Coffee" she admitted.

"Told you" Luke returned.

"I still eat regular food too," Lorelai protested.

"Says you" Luke retorted, before going back to his work.

"Hey mom" Rory said as she burst into the diner red cheeked and bundled up against the cold.

"Hey, you look really cold" Lorelai told her.

Rory paused in the middle of shrugging off her jacket. "I feel totally cold."

Lorelai laughed and turned back to her cup of coffee.

Luke, who had overheard their conversation, had already poured Rory a cup of coffee and warmed a muffin for her by the time she joined Lorelai at the counter.

"Thanks, Luke" Rory said.

Luke smiled at her. "You're welcome, Rory."

Rory grinned back at him and then turned her attention to her muffin.

"Did Luke just actually smile at you?" Lorelai asked her in a whisper.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom, Luke is capable of smiling."

"I know that, but he never smiles!" Lorelai protested.

"Actually, I do. Just when you're not in here," Luke said in a joking tone.

Lorelai looked back and gasped. Luke was standing right behind them.

"How did you get there?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke pretended to think. "Well, I walked around the counter, served some customers, and was just walking past when I heard you two talking about me."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Hey, wait a minute. You only smile when I'm not in here?" Lorelai asked in indignation.

Luke rolled his eyes back at her. "Lorelai, it was a joke. You of all people, should know a joke when you here one."

Lorelai finally gave him the laugh that he had been waiting for.

Shaking his head, he got back to work.

On the walk home, Rory confronted Lorelai. "Mom, why don't you just tell Luke how you feel about him?"

Lorelai held up her hand. "Rory, we have been through this."

"I saw your face when Luke said that he only smiles when you're not in there" Rory protested.

"Rory, he was making a joke!" 

"But" Rory began.

"No buts!" Lorelai said firmly.

Rory shrugged and gave up.

A/N: I know that it's short. There will be more. What did you guys think? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Christmas Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters. I do not own any rights or anything pertaining to the song Jingle Bells.

A/N: Please leave a review.

That night, Lorelai and Rory headed for their weekly dinner at the grandparents house.

"I'm so glad tomorrow is Saturday" Lorelai moaned as they pulled up in front of her parents house.

"How come?" Rory asked her as she unbuckled her seat belt and started to open her car door.

"Number one- I don't have to work. And number two- It will be six whole days before our Friday night dinner" Lorelai told her with a grin.

"Um, mom. I think that you forgot something," Rory told her as they got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked her.

"Thursday is Christmas" Rory told her. She knew that Lorelai would be glad to come to dinner then, because there would be apple tarts there.

Lorelai grinned. "I love Christmas!"

Just then, Emily pulled the door open. "Hello, girls."

"Hi, mom" Lorelai answered.

"Hi, Grandma" Rory said.

"So, where's Grandpa?" Rory asked Emily a few minutes later.

"Oh, he's away on a business trip. But he will be back in time for Christmas" Emily told her cheerfully.

"That's good, mom. One question though" Lorelai told her.

"Yes?" Emily asked with one, perfectly plucked, eyebrow raised.

"You are serving apple tarts this year, aren't you?" Lorelai asked with lifted brows and a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yes, Lorelai. Now come to the table. Dinner is ready" Emily said.

Grinning, the two of them followed Emily to the table.

That Thursday morning, Rory woke up to Lorelai jumping on her bed singing "Jingle Bells" at the top of her lungs.

"Oh good, you're awake" Lorelai sang when she saw Rory's eyes pop open.

"How could I not be?" Rory asked.

"Don't be grumpy, sleepy head, it's Christmas." Lorelai squealed as she hopped of the bed and raced for the living room.

Rory grinned and raced after her.

A little while later, they where dressed in their best and headed for the big Christmas dinner.

"Hello, everybody" Lorelai said as she and Rory walked into the sitting room at the Gilmore residents.

"Wait a minute, where is everybody?" Lorelia asked Emily.

Rory started looking around the room. "You're right. Grandma, where is everybody else?"

Emily smiled at them. "Our other guests are expected any minute now. Richard, the girls are here" Emily called.

"In a minute" Richard answered.

Emily sighed and offered them something to drink.

"Sure" Lorelai answered for both of them.

Rory took a seat on the couch. "Who are the other guests, Grandma?"

"Oh, you'll see" Emily answered vaguely. 

"Mom" Lorelai started, but she was cut off when the doorbell started ringing.

"Lorelai, why don't you go get that" Emily told her.

Lorelai regarded her suspiciously. "Why would I get the door?"

"Ding Dong!"

"Lorelai, they are waiting in the cold" Emily reprimanded her.

"Fine, I'm going" Lorelai huffed.

Rory stood up to follow her, but Emily told her to stay put.

"Yes, ma'am." Rory said, and sat back down to wait.

A second later, Lorelai pulled the front door open and came face to face with Luke and Jess.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied, bleeped out with stars or actual cuss words! Thanks! 


	3. Luke and Lorelai

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, any of the characters, anything pertaining to the show, or it's products.

A/N: Okay, here's an update. Now you know what to do after reading this chapter… REVIEW please! Thanks.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked them, in shock.

Luke shrugged. "Your mom invited us for Christmas dinner."

"What?" Lorelai gasped.

"Your mom invited us. That is why we're here."

"But" Lorelai said.

At this point Jess stepped in. "Could we, please, come in?"

Lorelai looked surprised at his cordial tone and stepping back, said "Um, sure."

Luke and Jess stepped inside and removed their jackets.

"Where do we put these?" Luke asked her.

"Right there." Lorelai said, pointing out the coat rack.

"Hello, Luke. Hello, Jess. Would you like something to drink?" Emily greeted when they walked in.

"No thank you." Luke replied.

"You're right, of course. Dinner will be served in just a few minutes." Emily informed them.

"Sorry, we're late, we got stuck in traffic." Luke told her.

"That's alright." Emily said, before leaving to check on the dinner, and to get Richard.

Rory was still sitting on the couch. Lorelai glanced at her and saw her staring at Luke and Jess with wide eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Rory finally blurted.

Jess sighed slightly. "Your grandmother invited us."

"And you came, why?" Lorelai asked bluntly.

"So we don't have to eat Luke's cooking." Jess said.

Luke said nothing.

Emily appeared with Richard in tow. Richard greeted them and Emily told them that it was time for dinner.

"Mom, could I speak with you?" Lorelai asked as they all headed to the table.

"After dinner, dear." Emily said cheerfully.

Halfway through dinner Lorelai excused herself.

Rory started to follow her, but Lorelai shook her head.

Making her way to the back of the house, Lorelai stepped out onto the back porch and gasped, "It's snowing."

Sighing, she whispered, "It's just to real, his being here, is just to real. Like we're married or something, it's just too real. It makes me wonder if we could really get married. To real."

"What's to real?" Luke asked coming up behind her and smiling at her through the gently falling snow.

"Why did you come?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I wanted to give you this." With that he produced a small piece of mistletoe and held it over her head.

Luke smiled at her. "I love you. I know that seemed rushed to say, but I've loved you ever since you walked into the diner that first time."

Lorelai smiled as Luke leaned toward her and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." She whispered before tilting her face up for another kiss.

Emily, who was coming to find Lorelai, glanced out the window and gasped.

"There on porch was Lorelai just about to be kissed in the snow. Emily smiled gently.

A/N: I think this is the end of this particular fic. Just a short L/L fic. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
